A media device may store a plurality of media files, such as audio files, video files, photos, and so forth, which may be displayed or played at the media device. The media device can be an n iPod™, an iTouch™, an mp3 players, or similar device. The media device may include one or more ports or connectors for connecting to or interfacing with other devices. For example, a number of accessory devices such as a headset or speakers may be connected to the media device. Further, an accessory device can serve multiple types of media devices. For example, an accessory device may support playback of music streamed from iTunes™ over a network and may also support iPod™ docking The iPod™ may connect to the accessory device over a digital USB interface or an analog interface. Further, the accessory device and the media device may include multiple micro-controllers or processors. Each of the micro-controllers/processors may interface with different types of media devices or Apple products. For example, a micro controller may interface with an iPad™, another may connect with an iPhone™, and so forth. Therefore, the authentication of different types of media devices or services and the accessory devices becomes important for proper functioning of these devices.
The authentication processor may play an important role in the process of authentication between the media device(s) or a media service(s) and the accessory devices. For example, the Apple Authentication Co-Processor may authenticate an Apple device or an Apple service connected to one or more accessory devices and vice versa. Primarily, the authentication processor may perform two types of authentication i.e. authenticating both the media device and the accessory device.
Usually, the accessory device may use the authentication processor to authenticate the media device. One approach to facilitate the authentication process may require a dedicated Authentication Co-Processor for each processor or device responsible for interacting with a media device or Apple product. This approach may simplify the design and may provide for addition of new capabilities to an existing product. For example, an existing iPod™ docking product can be enhanced to support streaming audio from iTunes™ by adding a chipset that may support playback of audio streamed from an iTunes™ Media server and dedicating an Authentication Co-Processor to the iPod™ docking product. Though these techniques simplify the design and reduce time to market, but it adds significant cost due to the need to support multiple Authentication Co-Processor devices.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method to authenticate multiple interconnected devices by sharing a single authentication processor among multiple micro-processors in the devices.